The Heroine
by Apollamarine
Summary: Taylor Summers is sent to Camp Greenlake to investigate monster sightings. She is completely normal, except for the fact that she is superhuman. Rated T for possible violence in later chapters
1. Camp Greenlake?

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own holes or the characters in holes. But I did make up FWC with my friends:) 

It doesn't solve anything to just sit and glare at a door. It also doesn't solve anything to be angry without a reason. But this time I _had _a reason, and this time, all I could do was stare at my bedroom door.

To start things off, I am a normal, teenage girl. Well… normal as anyone could be. At least that's what I thought two years ago before the accident. You see, my life _was_ normal. All I had to worry about were my grades and if my soccer team would make the finals, but a little over two years ago something had gone horribly wrong. There was a freak accident. But no one else was there when it happened, except for me, my two friends and my older sister. When you think of a freak accident, you might think about something similar to Frankenstein or Barney the Purple Dinosaur. But for this accident it involved chemicals and body cells possibly mutating.

My father is a scientist. A pretty good one if you ask me. But his experiments can go horribly wrong. One day he took his research to a whole new level. And this time, it involved me and people I cared most about.

I remember I was about twelve when the disaster happened. It was a pretty normal afternoon in my house. I had my friends, Elizabeth Atwood and Bebe Maxwell over for the night and my older sister, Christina, was upstairs studying for a quiz coming up at school. Nobody else was home. Bee, Liz and I were playing soccer in the house, even though my mother and my father practically ordered us not to, but I never was a good listener. I guess the accident might have been my fault because I was the one who kicked the soccer ball down into the basement, where my father's laboratory is. I remember we heard a miniature explosion and my sister charged down the stairs like a madwomen. You think we all would have gone to check what happened, but we couldn't, well… wouldn't.

We were all scared of my father's laboratory, I'll admit. To look back now, I'm not sure why. After along time we finally decided to venture down to the basement, I was the first to reach the bottom.

The air was a misty, green color, which I found out later, was chemicals that had came out of the vile that the soccer ball had crashed into. Going across the room to get the soccer ball was my first mistake. Coughing was my second. You think coughing wouldn't have done anything wrong, but me coughing got Christina, Bee and Liz over to where I was at. Since we had all went into the room, we all had to breathe in the chemicals that were filling up the lab. I had grabbed the black and white ball that was sitting by a broken vile, and ran up the stairs with my sister and friends in close pursuit.

When we had made it safely up the stairs, Elizabeth shut the door, explaining that they didn't want any of the green mist coming up stairs. She told me later that she didn't know whyshe thought to shut the door, it was just a feeling.

When my parents came home a few hours later, we had no choice but to tell them about the mist that was down stairs since my father would have noticed it anyway. His eyes widened when we told him what had happened. He explain to us that in the next few years, our lives would possibly change, if he had done the formula to create the mist correctly. He got up and went into the kitchen, where he had gotten on the phone. We couldn't hear what he was saying to the person on the other side of the phone, but we all were certain he was telling somebody what had happened while he and my mom had gone out. When he had hung up the phone, he walked back to the living room where Bee, Liz, Christina and I were sitting.

"You girls," he said, sitting down on the couch, "Might, possibly, save the world. The green mist, had, when you breathed it in, gave you gifts."

"What do you mean? Like a present?" Bee asked, her eyes sparkled.

"No. Your gifts are superpowers." A voice said. We all looked up and saw an man who was probably ten years or so older then my father.

"Girls, this is my cousin, Al. He is now your trainer and will help you discover your powers." At that my friends, sister and I laughed. Superpowers were just a myth. They didn't exist. Or, that's what we had all thought.

We laughed for the next couple of days. Every time someone would say power, we would crack up laughing again. We just thought it was some kind of joke. At least, we did until Bee started hovering off the ground when she was using my computer.

It was a couple of minutes later that Al had stumbled into the room. We just stared at him nervously, with Bee screaming beside us.

It was that day when our powers began to develop. And we were taken to an underground giant building, that Al explained where he, along with hundreds of other scientists, were creating many ways to help us learn and control our new found powers. He also told us that the organization was called SHO, which stood for Super Hero Organization. I remember we giggled at the dorky name and Al practically growled.

Over the next few weeks I had been able to partly control my new fire power. I could make fire bolts shoot from my hands for about ten minutes before they stopped or I lost control of where they would go, burning many machinery as I practiced. Bebe, Elizabeth and Christina were practicing also, but not having the same powers I had. Bee could now fly and levitate light objects off the ground, Liz could turn into a few animal shapes and stay as an animal for a few hours if she felt like it, and Christina could breathe under water and control any water source.

A year later, Bee, Liz and I made a superhero team called FWC. FWC stood for Flame, Wolf and Cloud. Those names were what we had chosen as our superhero names. Christina went down the same path, although she did not belong to a team. She had a superhero name of course, Aqua. She would help us if we needed it, since she did not want to permanently belong to a team.

Now we are more experience and we save the world about four times a week. Everything was fine until Al told me to meet him in his office. He told me that I would start firing fire arrows with out meaning to. I said to him that this was no biggy and that he could teach me how to control these arrows. He said no, this time he couldn't. He _would_ but he couldn't.

He explained to me that for about half a year, I wouldn't be here, in Nova Scotia, Canada, where we currently live. He told me of monster sightings near Texas, USA, and _I_ had to go and check it out.

"Oh. Well it's not for _too_ long, right?" I asked suspiciously. I new there was something else that he wasn't telling me.

"Well… Yes. But you're not just going to a city to look around."

AHA! I new it! "What?"

"You are going to stay at a delinquent detention center, called Camp Greenlake." Al said. He was sitting behind his desk, shifting papers nervously.I just sat there in the seat he made me sit in. How could he? Why me? Why not Aqua, who was 3 years older at 17? I stared up at him, gulped and left the room.

It was about a month later, May, when a man, who kind of looked like a guy from Men in Black, barged in when Liz, Bee and I were training. He handed me a sheet of paper with a list of things, he said, I would need at the Detention Camp and told me to head back to my room at SHO to pack.

The man led me back to my room and pushed me through my door. He ordered me to get packed, but wasn't able to shut the door in time to avoid being hit in the butt with a fire ball.

There was NO way I was getting pack for a camp practically in the middle of nowhere! I threw the list, which floated down to the floor, which, I might add, kind of ruined the 'angry' look I was going for and sat on my bed and glared at the door. Which is where you came in.

* * *

Well, there's my very first story on Fan Fiction! I hope yoy like it and I hope that nobody has had an idea with the whol 'superpower' thing yet! I am sorry if I have spelled things wrong or something similar, but please if you review, could you please not say any swear words? If people like this chapter then maybe I'll make another:) So review please! 


	2. Boys?

Well, I made another chapter! And thanks to my two reviewers! You made my life! Disclaimer: I do not own holes. If I did.. Would I be sitting here typing this? I only own my characters with my friends!

* * *

THUMP

The bus hit a rut in the road.

THUMP

It hit another.

TH-

I think you get the point.

Guess where I am? On a dirty, smelly, _really_ hot bus. Going to? A delinquent camp in the middle of nowhere! Oh, but it's not just a delinquent camp full of delinquents. _No…_ It's a delinquent camp full of _boys_. That's right. Not a girl insight! I bet you could imagine my reaction when I found that out:

OO

I was too shocked to say anything I guess. Until a few minutes later when I fell off my chair. I bet falling off it snapped me back into reality because I jumped up at started yelling at Al.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! DID YOU EVEN _ASK_ ME IF I WANTED TO GO TO THIS CAMP? NO!" Then ran out of the office, which he dragged me back into earlier. I stormed into Christina's room, who also stays at SHO.

She eventually calmed me down saying she'd either get Al to change his mind about me going or make some kind of arrangement for her to come with me. By the time she went to Al's office, he said "No," before she even got to finish her sentence. So now I'm stuck going to a crappy place in the middle of nowhere, trying to find monsters! Oh joy.

Oh, they actually handcuffed me to the seat! And I'm not even a delinquent! It took about nine long, sweaty hours to get to this camp and by the time we _did_ get there, it was almost dinner time.

A guard who was sitting in the front of the bus watching over me, (or should I say fell asleep! _Someone_ should get fired.) came up and unlocked my handcuffs and dragged me out of the bus. I'll admit I was almost glad to get out of the bus, at least I think I was. The guard pulled me over to a cabin and pushed me through the door. He cleared his throat and a smelly, weird, sunflower seed chewing guy in the corner of the room, looked up from papers on his desk and grunted. Which made me almost laugh out loud.

"That's a girl." The sunflower seed man stated. I almost said "Well DUH!" but I clamped my mouth shut.

"I know." The guard said, "She's staying here."

"But we don't except girlies. We only except boys." The sunflower seed man barked.

"I know." The guard said again, "But there is no way we're driving her back, so the judge can get mad and make us drive her back here! So she's staying here!" He turned, and walked out the door.

The sunflower seed man grumbled and stood up from behind the desk. He walked over to me and said, "So I guess your staying here, huh?"

"It looks like it." I said. All I had to do was get one close look at this guy and I _knew_ I didn't like him. He was just so strange, and it smelt like he didn't have a shower in _days_! Ew.

"Well, if your going to stay here," He grunted, "You'll have to be able to keep up with the boys."  
What? WHAT? KEEP UP WITH THE BOYS? NOBODY EVER SAID _ANYTHING_ ABOUT KEEPING UP WITH THE BOYS… Er… What ever _that_ meant.

"Uh.. Ok." I stammered. But I could keep up with any boy. I mean, I've beaten all _kinds_ of boys in my school. So how much different could this be?

"Well, girly, follow me." He said and walked through a door in the back of the room.

"You know, the _girly_ has a name." I said, but not loud enough so he could hear me. I walked across the room to the door he went through and walked through it.

"You get two suits a day. When your wearing one to dig, your other one is your relaxing suit." He said after we were both in the little room on the side of the office. He then threw two orange suits behind him and at me. Then he picked up a shovel and said something about digging a hole that was almost taller then me but I wasn't really listening. Dig? I had to DIG? WHY? I don't really have a problem with digging a hole. I used to dig all the time when I was little, but digging a hole that I don't think I could get out of, that's a problem.

Then the sunflower seed man threw two orange shirts behind him, and said I was to wear them. But there was no way I was. I'd just wear my shirt I had on now. He tossed a pair of yellow, (but I think they were white once upon a disgustingly Camp Greenlake time) which I caught and a bottle. Which, I might add, was very dirty. I had thought that was it but no. He turned around and peered through a rack of boots, then tossed them behind him. The left one hit me on the head and I had to duck to avoid getting hit with another one.

"Get dressed." Mr. Sunflower seed man ordered.

"No!"

"What was that?" he yelled.

"There is no possible way I'm getting dressed while your watching!" I yelled. EW! If he stands there and watches, I'm going to go all FWC on him!

"Listen here, girly. You will do what I say!" The sunflower seed man barked.

"Only if you leave." I stated. The man before me glared at me then turned and went through a door. I hurried and shoved my new suit on, leaving my shirt I already had on underneath it. I gathered my new things and my backpack, then followed through the door where the man went. I soon found myself in the office I was in earlier. I looked around and saw Mr. Sunflower seed man, a dorky looking man, and a woman with curly, red hair, whispering in a little circle.

"Well what about A tent?" The sunflower seed man grunted, his back was to me and I don't think anybody saw me yet.

"I think we shouldn't," The dorky man said, "Do you _know_ what the boys in the tent have done to come here? Maybe B tent?"

A tent? B tent? What are those? Are they some kind of words? Aeetent? I wonder if that's it. Maybe there abbreviations of some sort?

"I think we should put here in C tent." The woman said.

"We could… But as soon as the boys saw her… Oh you know what they might do to her!"

"True, and B tent's too full for someone else to fit in. Same with E tent." The red hair woman told her companions. "I guess she'll have to stay in D."

D? D what? Is that another one of those words? Deetent? I went to walk towards them to ask what they meant but I fell over a chair and landed on the floor with a thump.

The red hair woman broke away from their little 'Circle of Life' and smiled at me. The dorky man did too and I _think_ the sunflower seed man tried. Or maybe he didn't. He looked demented either way.

"Oh, are you alright? You may call me Miss Walker."

I stood up and looked at her. Something didn't seem right. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good. Pendanski will show you around." The goofy man stepped forward and led me to the door. We walked out and I looked around the camp.

"My names Dr. Pendanski and I will be your councilor here, at Camp Greenlake." he said cheerfully. Then added something about sounding his name out, which I retorted, "I'm not stupid."

_Someone_ needs to lay off the happy pills. "My named Taylor Summers." I said, extending a hand. He shook it and I think he ripped my arm off because I couldn't feel it for a few minutes.

"Good to have you here, Taylor. I hope Mr. Sir didn't give you a fright in there." I laughed and not a little giggle or anything. I mean it was a BIG laugh. Almost like a Santa Claus HO HO HO! Dr. Pendanski stared at me and said with a stern voice, "I know he has a funny name but there's no reason to laugh about it."

By the time he said that, I was almost on the floor… er… dirt… dying. By the time I got up and tried to say sorry, I could barely say anything, so it sounded like this: Hahehah.. Sor.. ie. I dragged the ie into five syllables by accident, then I snorted (which, by the way, must have look and sounded very attractive.) and Dr. Pendanski almost glared. That shut me almost up and I said 'Sorry' again.

Dr. Pendanski regained his normal (I think) happy-go-lucky expression and said, "Even though you may have done some awful things, you can still try and change your life around."

I just stared at him as he blabbed on . Since when have I? Done anything wrong? I was _sent_ here by SHO! I'm not even close to a delinquent! I fight people like these! How could he think something like that? What can I say! I'm not a delinquent! And this guy obviously doesn't know I'm here to investigate! So I just stared at the ground and said "Ok."

"You like to eat dirt?"

"What?"

"I said not to eat the dirt here and you said 'ok!' " Dr. P exclaimed.

"Never mind." I said quickly. Since when have I said I'd eat dirt? 

"Well if there something you want to talk about.."

"I'm fine!"

"Ok then. Now where was I? Oh yes. Let's go on a tour!" I swear he must have been a girl scout leader in another life. I just followed him and didn't ask any questions. He showed me the Wreck Room, the Rec Hall, the showers, the Warden's cabin (which he told me was Miss Walker's house, here at Camp Greenlake) the tents (A, B, C, D, E and F. And they are not words! Well, it's not like I've _been_ here before so how would I know?) He said that us, meaning the campers (Uhm… Delinquents. But I am neither. I am NOT a delinquent and I do NOT want to be a camper here! But I guess I am anyway.) sleep in the first five tents and he and the other councilors sleep in F. He then handed me a couple of tokens, which are for the shower apparently. Then he told me that we should go and meet the other delinquents, ahem, I mean _campers_, and go and eat. I mumbled an ok, and he led me to the Rec Hall and pushed me through the door. I must have forgotten that this was an all _boys_ camp, because I let out a squeak and tried to go back outside. But unfortunately Dr. P wouldn't let me so now I was forced to face about 50(!) pairs of _boy_ eyes! Not to mention that they were delinquents! Oh God.

* * *

Well... That chapter 2! I hope you like it and please review! and Ill love you forever! Ok... maybe not but still, review! 


	3. Meet your tent mates!

** Look! I updated! Thanks to all my reviewers! I luff you all! I'm sorry I haven't written alot for this chapter! I had a headache and I just couldn't write anymore! I'm sorry:) **

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes... No duh 

You know that feeling you get when you eat something _really_ big and it won't go down? Well… this was one of those times. I imagined myself as a twelve year old again, a few minutes after Bee and I swallowed ten giant chocolate bars that we couldn't sell for our old fundraiser for school. Only this time, Bee and I couldn't go to the bathroom, throw up and it would be over with. No. This time, I was alone. And this time, I couldn't get rid of the dread sitting in the pit of my stomach.

I bet there was about forty pairs of eyes staring at me when I got pushed into the Rec Hall. All of them boys… _evil_… ish… boys. Dr. P led me over to a long table and handed me a tray. He then told me to go and get food… if you could call it that, and go sit down with my new tent mates. Since when do _I_ have tent mates!

"Over here now Taylor. No, no! Over here does not mean the door!" Dang. I was trying to make a break for it too! Dr. P took the tray from me and told the man behind a pot of bubbling, gooey stuff, to put some on it. Then Dr. Pendanski led me over to a group of boys sitting at a table. Which I gave the evil eye.

"Boys! This is your new tent mate!" Dr. P said cheerfully, "Her name is Taylor and I expect you to be nice to her."

At this, a boy with huge, dirty glasses rolled his eyes. At least, I _think_ he rolled his eyes, the glasses are so dirty I couldn't really tell.

"But mum, it's a girl!" No duh.

"Now Rex! Just because Taylor is the only girl camper here, doesn't mean you should treat her any different, then you do with your friends." Dr. P told him. Woo, I _defiantly _want to be slammed into a wall… or whatever these boys do for fun.

"I'm depending on you boys." said Dr. Needs-to-lay-off-the-happy-pills. "It's no labor…"

"To be nice to your neighbor." All the boys and Dr. P chorused.

"We _know_ mum." The kid with the dirty glassed said, but Dr. P didn't see to hear him.

"I have to go and help Mr. Sir with Taylor's file," Someone obviously can't do it themselves… "I'll be back  
later to help you get settled in, Taylor. Ok?" Dr. Pendanski asked me.

"Uhm…" He was going to leave me with these monsters? Ahem… I mean _boys_. "Sure.." DON'T GO! I wanted to scream at him. What if they try to kill me? I could so take them 'cause I'm superhuman and everything. But _they_ don't know that! And I might blow my cover-ish….. Thing..

Dr. P pushed me down between a guy with frizzy, blond hair and a guy with a hat and a doo ragish type thing, who both smelt strongly of sweat. Ew. Then Dr. P handed me my tray with the so called food on it. Then Dr. Pendanski left without another word and I was left almost alone with scary delinquents… Not _my_ idea for an awesome way to spend my summer, if you ask me. I think there was about seven of them. Boys, I mean. Seven boys… one girl… equals… oh no.

"What'd you do?" The giant glasses guy asked. Well, more like demanded, I don't like this guy much and I didn't even meet him yet.

"What?"

"What did ya do to get here?" The boy with the hat and the doo rag boy translated…. I think.

"Ohh…" OH NO! I need a plan! THINK! THINK! What do people do to get sent here? "I uhm… Murdered.. Somebody…"

"Whoa." A Hispanic boy murmured.

OH YEAH! POINT FOR THE SUPER HUMAN!

Me - Boys  
1 - 0

AND THE WINNER IS…

"Whadda do? Kill them 'cause they broke your nails?" The doo rag guy said. The table roared with laughter. 

I hate them.

Me - Boys  
1 - 1

"No." I said slowly. "I killed them because…. Because.. They.. Poked me…" That shut them right up. "So, what did you guys do?"

"Like we'd tell you." Rex (I think that was his name) said all 'I'm the leader. OBEY ME!' Pathetic.

"OW!" Ok, it was _not _my fault that his sleeve caught on fire! He deserved it! Ok.. So it was my fault! But still…

By the time Rex-the-almighty-glasses-boy got his arm sleeve put out, Dr. P had came back and asked if I had eaten anything.

"Yea," I lied. Who wouldn't?

"Good! I'll show you to your tent then!" I jumped up, ready to leave these evil things. Dr. P led me to the door. "Bye, Boys!" he called after himself.

"Bye." I heard them grumbled.

I decided to try, "Tootles!" I waved my fingers at them, trying to be all girlish.

No response from the boys.

**Review and I'll luff you forever! **


	4. Sleep?

**I updated again! Its even shorter then the last chappie and Im really sorry about it! Im sick and my mom said to either read or draw... and I chose to write... cause I love you guys so much! Thanks TBWKUA I luff you! Oh... ps... Im thinking of changing the stories name... Ideas? Disclaimer: I do not own holes. **

About twenty minutes after I tried being all girlish (I.e. Not good.) Dr. P dragged me into a tent that smelt like… well.. I have no idea whatsoever what it was, but I could tell it was very disgusting. Anyway, in this tent, (which wasn't too small, but if I had to share it with boys… I want it as big as possible) had eight cottish, bed type things with two crates underneath each cot.

"This is where you'll be staying Taylor!" Dr. Pendanski lead me to a cot, where he put my bag, which he had offered to carry, on it. Well… it was more then my new tent mates have ever done, if that's what your asking. Dr. P was going on and on and on and on….. Etc… about how to behave in front of Ms. Walker… which I told him, that, for the love of chocolate and the last time, I am _not_ stupid. He had a nervous spaz, which reminded me of when Bee and I were in the Auditorium and the caretaker…. (who looks like Elvis… No, I mean it! He has the hair and everything!) was fixing the lights. Bee and I _accidentally _took away the ladder so he couldn't get down. He was yelling and spazing his head off and now everyone calls him Spazy McSpaz… Behind his back of course…

Dr. P left me in the tent to get settled and told me the boys should be here soon, which I replied, "Where's a good hiding spot?" and he did that spazy thing again, then left. So here I was, in a tent that smelled of… I still can't place it, putting my things away and delinquents should be here any minute.

I placed my bag in one crate and the other orange jump suit in the other, then put a new pillow on my bed… I have a _really _big backpack… and flopped on my new cot thing… which isn't very comfortable, then the boys all trooped in.

"Aw, great! The girls in our tent!"

"Well, Mum _did_ say she was our new tent mate."

"Shut up, Magnet."

Who has a name like Magnet?

Oh, perfect! The 'Rex' guy is coming over to me! Noooo!

"Listen girly," Oh no. Not the 'girly' thing again. "You stay on your part of the tent."

I stood up and looked him in the eye… too bad he's taller then me. "Listen. I have a name, thank you very much, it's Taylor. And I'd like to see you try to keep me in one place." BAM! TAKE THAT BUDDY!

"Man, the girl's got guts." I heard from another boy, behind Rex. Rex scowled at him and turned back to me. "I guess I should introduce the guys. I'm X-ray." What about Rex? "Over there is Squid and Zigzag." He pointed to the guys who I was squished between at supper. "That's Magnet." Oh.. He pointed to the guy who said I had guts. "An' there's Armpit, Caveman." The guy who he called 'Caveman' said 'hi'. Well at least someone here is nice. "Oh and that's Zero." A boy was laying on his cot, he didn't even look up when he heard his name.

"Ohh…." Who comes UP with these names? I sat back down on my cot as Dr. P yelled for us to go to sleep.

"What time do we wake up?" I asked the boy on the left of my cot. It was one of those boys I sat between…. But which one? Ok… uhm…

"Four."

"Oh." Maybe he means four pm… I laid down and checked my watch. Nine pm. 

9:13 pm  
Some one started snoring.. Erg! It's louder then a buzz saw!

9:34 pm  
I can still hear the snores with my ear plugs on!

9:56 pm  
I wonder what Bee's doing. Let's see… If it's about ten pm in Texas…. What time is it in Nova Scotia?

9:59 pm  
I hate these questions.

10:28 pm  
Ho hum. I wonder if people live in Antarctica?

10:29 pm  
Shut up brain!

11:07 pm  
Ooooo! When will I get to talk to Bee again? Or Liz? OR CHRIS?

11:48 pm  
I want to go home!

12:01 am  
NO! Pull your self together! You're a superhero! Superhero's don't get upset because they miss someone!

12:02 am  
But I DO!

12:05 am  
Maybe I'm not a superhero!

12:06 am  
SHUT UP BRAIN!

12:32 am  
I figured out what the tent smells like!

12:33 am  
No wait! I forgot!

12:35 am  
HORSES! IT SMELLS LIKE HORSES! Wait… What was the question?

1:19 am  
OH MY GOD! SOMETHING TOUCHED MY LEG!

1:20 am  
Oh.. It's just my hand..

1:34 am  
I wonder whose feeding my dog?

1:54 am  
Christina better be feeding him!

2:02 am  
La la la la la la…. I'm tired. Am I ever going to sleep?

2:09 am  
Probably not! I feel like any moment I will fall asleep! But I'm too nervo….

(still)  
2:09 am  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… 

**Review and Ill update! hint hint ... **


	5. Nightmares

CHAPTER 5 IS IN THE HOUSE! ... uhm... Sorry about that. ANYWAY! Im so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I had writers block and I made about 10 different chapter fives and I didn't like any of them... this was the best one. So I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, BUT! I do own FWC and the song in this chapter. ------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"What do you want to do today, Taylor?" _

"I don't know! Maybe go to the playground?"

I watched myself playing with my old best friend when I was four. When I was seven, I used to have dreams about him dying, getting shot in the head, if you will. My mom would try to comfort me, telling me that it was just a dream. I would try to believe her, I really did! But deep down inside, I knew that there was something I couldn't stop, something horrible.

Last year, I was at Ordell Junior High School, sitting in History class, like I do every second Thursday at 1:30 pm, when our (me and Liz, Bee was in Science) class got a call for me to go to the main office. I wasn't nervous, I thought it may be a talking to for when Bee and I put Spazy McSpaz's wig on the statue of our schools founding father last week, but as I walked down the stairs to the second floor where the offices are located, I couldn't help but get rid of the dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Taylor, something horrible has happened." I heard as I opened the door to the office. What kind of horrible? I wanted to ask. But I found myself unable to speak.

My principal looked up from the window he was staring at and gestured for me to sit in a chair. I took my seat and coughed, spitting up phlegm in the process.

"Your aware of the shootings that have taken place the past few weeks?" He said, sitting across from me at his desk. I nodded, FWC has been trying to figure out how to stop it, but we could do nothing. Aqua took the case instead, although we offered to help.

"Well, this morning around 7:20, a boy was shot and was found dead while riding his bike to school." He held up a photograph of a boy around my age. I felt my face turn white. No, no. This can't be happening! Why him? I looked at the floor, holding back tears. Jason. No, no, no!

They say before you die, you feel your life flash before you, or that you see glimpses of your life flash before your very eyes. I'm not sure which one, or if it even happens like that because, as you can tell, I have never died, but as a superhero, I have come very close. I wondered if he had thought of me when he left. Maybe not, I'll probably never know.

As the principal put the picture back on the desk he mumbled a "I'm sorry for your loss." then stood up and walked out of office, I picked up the picture and stared at the boy I have known for most of my life, the very boy I was friends with since I was four.

I felt burning hot tears fall down my face as I exited the office. I heard the bell ring and headed to my locker, hoping Bee and Liz would be there waiting for me. Liz wasn't there but I could hear her coming up behind me as I hung on to Bee, crying as if there was no tomorrow.

"Tay? What happened? What's wrong?" Liz said, with worry in her voice, as we embraced in a group hug. Which made me cry even harder. They led me over to an occupied bench and sat me down as Liz glared at the girl sitting on the bench as a signal to move or die.

When the girl left, my closest friends sat on either side of me and tried to convince me to talk. I tried to, but every time I opened my mouth to say something, I coughed or spitted out phlegm. Bee took a bottle of water out of her shoulder bag and gave it to me and I choked down gulps of water.

As I explained everything, taking moments in-between to grab air with my lungs, cry or cough, Bee and Liz, told me that it would be okay and that things will get better, although I doubted they would.

In about a week, I was invited to Jason's funeral, along with Bee and Liz. I tried not to cry, but I just kept thinking of how he'll never make me laugh again, or see him at least, and that made the tears flow freely down my cheeks and onto the cold ground.

"Taylor? Would you come here for a moment?" Jason's mother said in her rough voice and looked at me through tired, tear filled eyes. I nodded and walked over, leaving Bee and Liz standing by my parents and Christina. Jason's mother was a singer when she was twenty, but in a horrible car accident, her voice be came rougher and she will not sing… She never told us why. Although she doesn't sing, she still writes lyrics… sometimes.

"Taylor," She said when I was standing next to her, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I croaked, "What is it?"

"I would like you to sing a song I made."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes. Please?" She looked at me with the puppy dog look, I nodded. "Great!" She said and handed me a piece of paper, "Here are the lyrics."

I gulped. I hate singing in front of people. But how could I say no? She just lost her son, so it's a good thing to do right?

I stood up on the little stage, with everyone staring at me. I wiped away tears that were on my cheeks, if only Jason were here. I cleared my throat and started:

Do you ever have those days?  
When your perfect world fades away?  
Hoping, pleading  
That it will be okay.  
Then you cry  
And shout  
Knowing  
Without a doubt  
That it won't be okay.

I just wish my world  
was bright  
Again  
I won't give it  
another glance  
If I could change it  
I would  
To be right again.

When everything goes wrong  
Your friends will be there too.  
But if one leaves  
You hanging on.  
Untrusting? No clue.  
Something just isn't right.  
You can't tell if their ever coming back.

I just wish my world  
was bright  
Again  
I won't give it  
another glance  
If I could change it  
I would  
To be right again.

Nothing,  
Seems to,  
Go right,When their gone,  
Seeing  
Is believing  
If your not hanging on,  
Nothing,  
Seems to…  
Go you way, I know.  
But you got to keep knowing.  
For you friends,  
You'll never be alone!

I just wish my world  
was bright  
Again  
I won't give it  
another glance  
If I could change it  
I would  
To be right again.

I just wish my world  
was bright  
Again  
I won't give it  
another glance  
If I could change it  
I would  
To be right again.

I Just wish my world…  
Was bright  
Again.

_I opened my mouth to sing more but with every one staring at me and with Jason gone, I busted out in tears. Christina came up and led me of the stage. _

_Why'd he leave? Why was I not there to pull him to safety? Why did he have to be the one to die? Why.._

I opened my eyes, leaving the picture of my horrible nightmare behind. Only to find D-tent was staring down at me.

------------------------------------------------ I hoped you like it and THANK YOU to all my lovely reviewers! I luff you guys! I did make the song... and I know it's horrible. Im bad at making lyrics to songs :P... no REALLY! And I hoppe you got that Jason was the little boy at the start... if not then... OH WELL! I just told you anyway! Review please!


	6. Liz, Bee and holes, OH MY!

HOWDY YA'LL! I FINALLY UPDATED! and I do mean UPDATED! I haven't updated since, like, a couple of months! I really hope you like this chapter! It took me forever to write (yeah...) and I dedicated this chapter to my friend Kaylyn, since Im kind of mad at her and I feel bad.

I'd like to thank you all, even if you don't review. As for Emm, STOP GIVING AWAY THE STORY!!!!! Ahem, excuse me, and no, emm, Im not mad, just DO IT AGAIN KAY!?!?!?

----------------

You know that kind of thing you wished you wouldn't of done, yet there is and _was_ no other option? Well, when I saw that the boys of D-tent where all staring at me. I just ignored them. I can hear you thinking: … Why?????? Well, I couldn't pretending I was sleeping walking right? I just stared at them, hoping they would go away. Amazingly, they did. And I just rolled over and went back to sleep. Some hero, right? Can't even face a group of guys.

------------------

A blaring sound of a horrible trumpet blasted through my ears. I woke up with a start and rolled off my cot. Mind you, I didn't _mean_ to fall off and I didn't _mean_ to smack the boy's head who was next to me. It just happened, okay!

Anyway, back to the trumpet. It was absolutely the _worst_ trumpet player I've _ever_ hear. I play the trumpet too. Not very good, but even _I'm _better then that. That's when I heard the static. Oh, it's on a loud speaker. Well, it's still a horrible player.

I sat up and looked around. Most of the boys were up. Some wouldn't wake up, they been here a lot longer then I have and they're _still_ not used to waking up at this time??

Oh dear.

I jumped out of bed and stood there. What now? I waited. Dum dee da da. I kept asking myself what to do, when BAM! The boy next to my cot was strippin' down!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING????!?!?" I yelled, tossing my pillow at him.

"Getting dressed…"

"Can't you do it somewhere else???"

"No."

I glared, and grabbed my orange (well that should go along very nicely with my copper-brown hair…) and dove under my blanket. Stupid delinquents, I thought, Why me?????? I hurriedly yanked on my suit, left my old top on, and jumped back out. The other boys were leaving so I followed them.

"What'cha doin' today?" I said bubbly as I caught up to them. I saw X-ray glare and my eye twitched. What is _wrong_ with this guy???

"Doin' what we do everyday." He stared straight ahead, which made me think of 'Pinky and the Brain'.

"QUESTION!!!" I blurted out. Heads turned toward me. "What's that?"

As soon as it left my mouth, I knew I shouldn't of said it. I already looked deranged with my hair all messed, I don't need to act like it. But what _are _they going to do?

"Dig,"

Then it all came back to me. We're digging holes. "Why?"

"To build character."

"I think it's for the lizards!"

"Zig, would you shut up?"

I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up. I looked at they sky, trying to hide the fact that the boys almost reminded me of home. Of course, they would never and I mean NEVER replace home, when I noticed it was still dark out, I stopped short and stared, which caused the boys behind me to trip and fall (!) over me.

I mumbled an 'Ouch' to which I heard the replies of mostly sorry. I hope.

I got up to follow the boys, seeing as they had passed me, to a big crate type thing marked 'Library'. This looks _so_ promising. I got into the line, oh yes. Of boys.

When I got to the front, I stared at the person in charge of the 'Library', Mr. Sir. Some library, it has shovels in it. Yeah, you heard me. _Shovels._ Mr. Oh-My-God-I-Need-Sunflower-Seeds, handed-- no, _threw_ one at me. I, being amazingly prefect (try telling that to my self-esteem) caught it. Okay, so I dropped it. I may be super superheroie, but I'm a horrible catcher. That's why I made the soccer team… not the baseball team.

Anyway, I followed Caveman… Oh yeah! I got his name right! He seems to be the only normal kid here so far. And I tripped. Yes. The all powerful me (not) tripped, over a shovel. I got up off of my face, thank god it was there to catch me. It and my big mouth, as my sister would say. I got back up on my feet, only to have a sticky bread thing shoved in my face. I let out a slight shriek and the sticky thing fell, that's right _fell_, on my foot. Or the person holding it dropped it. I shook the sticky thing off and glared at the boy looking at me in surprise.

"It's just a tortilla."

"A sticky one!!" I glowered, as the boy left to get another sticky thing. When he came back, he mumbled an 'Eat' and waited for me to take it.

"Thanks but no thanks…" I murmured, trying to think of this guy's name.

"Squid," He finished for me.

"Riiight…" I uttered, "I don't want it."

"You gotta eat something,"

"No way there bud, it looks like _it_ could eat _me_!"

"Fine then," He pushed the all-mighty sticky thing into my hands and marched over to his 'groupies' aka D-tent. This place has the most grossest food I have ever seen. And that includes the cafeteria's food at my school, well, old school… I'll be there again next year… just not now. You see, we, Bee, Liz, and I don't stay at SHO. Yes, we have rooms there, but that's only for overnight training and such. We stay at the Dennis G. Doherty Academy in Nova Scotia, Canada. It's a boarding school, which is great, usually. As in, No Skipping School. Or Faking Sick, because people _will_ check up on you. Al will beep us on a communicator (I know, so comic book) and we're off fighting bad guys. The only problem is explaining to the teachers why all three of us need to go to the bathroom at the same time.

I stared at it. No way am I going to force this thing into my mouth and swallow it. My stomach growled in protest, reminding me when I went skating with Liz and Bee. I fell and Jason helped me up. He went to help Bee up too, until she bared her teeth and growled at him. Thinking of my pasted away friend made my face fall. At least, it felt like it did. I threw the tortilla, as Squid called it, on the ground, wiped my hands on my suit and followed the boys in silence as they tracked across the sand… dirt… thing.

I saw Mr. Sir mark a spot for each of the boys in my group, and I turned my head to watch the retreating figures of the other boys in the camp. He spit a sunflower seed in front of my boot (which had a _very _bad smell to it when I put it on this morning, I might add) and he grunted that I need to dig here. When I gave him a blank look, he grunted again and retold me the whole 'Dig a hole five feet by five feet, as long as my shovel' bit. I gave him a slight nod and he walked away and got into a truck. He must of drove it out here, but my mind is blank when I try to remember if he drove it here or if it appeared out of a thin air.

I jammed my shovel into the dirt and it practically bounced off! I jumped back as I tried to force the shovel to slide into the ground and tripped over a rock. I heard the boys laugh and I turned to glare at them, only to see a giant wall of wind, dirt and sand directly behind them. My mouth dropped to the ground to the sight of the sandstorm and the boys all turned to look behind them. I heard screams of 'Not again!' and 'Everybody run!' as they came bustling towards me and I just stood there with my mouth still on the floor. Until I felt a hand roughly grip my elbow and the next thing I knew I was running like I was about to score the winning goal in a soccer game. The boy who grabbed my elbow pushed me into a hole and stumbled down into the hole with me. I could barely hear him but I could make out that he yelled at me to cover my face with my hands. I threw my fingers over my eyes and hoped for the best.

"Girl?" I heard and I looked up to see the boy from earlier, "The storms gone." Squid climbed out of the hole and started to walk away.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me," I mumbled, and braced my fingers against the holes side. I managed to hoist myself up, seeing this hole wasn't very big. It was definitely _not_ five feet. I stumbled across the desert to where the group and me were before the storm. I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me. The sand storm was going on awhile behind. I shook my head and wondered over to the 'D-tent Digging site'.

--------------

If you ever think about doing something bad enough to get you sent to Camp Greenlake, please, you'll save your life if you decide against it. First of all, the food is horrible. Second of all, the people there are not very nice and third of all… There's not a single bathroom in sight…

"Where do we go to, you know, 'drain the main vein'?" I asked this boy from my tent (who keeps reminding me his name is Magnet) after an hour on the so called 'lake'. My hole was starting to take shape, but I'm still along way behind the rest of my tent.

His response was 'Pick any hole you like!' and he waved his hands around like the maniac he is. I must of looked surprise because he laughed at me and told me to 'make sure there's nothing alive in it first'. I gulped and wondered away from the boys to the farthest hole I could find.

The first hole I came to, almost gave me a heart attack. There was a bunch of lizards laying in it. Holy crap! They stared up at me with their big, bulgy eyes. I walked a bit farther and jumped into a hole to do my _business. _

A few minutes later, I was at my hole again. On the way back, I almost stepped on a rattlesnake and ran away from a couple of scorpions. The wildlife (and I don't mean the boys) must hate me. My hole was at about one and a half feet and I was sweating already. The sun doesn't to seem to help, somebody up there must hate me. I looked up and glared at it, about 3 seconds later, I had a bright glare spot every time I looked at something. Great.

"So, where're you from?"

I looked over at the group of boys in surprise, ignoring the glare spot. "Canada."

"Where in Canada?"

"Nova Scotia," I can't believe it. Maybe I'll actually get friends here. Not. But at least I'm talking to them.

"How come you don't end everythin' with 'eh' then?" The boy named Armpit walked over to my hole, followed by Magnet and Caveman. I stared up at them. Eh? I only knew two people who actually said 'eh' and one wasn't even _from_ Canada.

"Je ne sais pas." I mumbled, the three boys at the top of my small hole look down at me questionably. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two other boys wondered over.

"What, you speak 'alien' now?" Squid voiced, coming up behind Caveman.

"French…" The smallest boy of the group uttered from his hole. All seven heads, including mine, turned to look at him. I didn't see anything wrong with the small boy correcting them, but the other boys all looked surprisingly amazed.

"Well, that's somethin' you don't hear every--"

A familiar musical beeping filled the musty air, interrupting the boy named Squiggle or some kind of doodle. My eyes went wider then I have ever imagined possible. My boys, I mean, _the_ boys of D-tent looked at me strangely. I jumped about three feet in the air, high enough to get out of my small hole at least, managed to yell 'BATHROOM BRAKE!' and practically flew across the desert I was banned for almost a half a year to, running for a far away hole. I heard: "Didn't she _just_ go?" as I ran away franticly.

I yanked out my communicator out from one of the big pockets of my orange jumpsuit and flipped it open as soon as I reached a hole. "Bee!?" I screamed, staring at the small screen displaying the most people I would of rather of been with then here, at this heat hole.

"Taylor!"

"BEE!"

"TAYLOR!"

"Okay, you guys, shut up!" I heard Elizabeth's familiar voice said from the communicator. I saw Bee stare at her with a strange look on her face, and the whole name yelling phenomenon continued.

"I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I yelled staring at my best friends, who are currently at the far side of the continent. We chatted about things that have happened while I was gone, and for the first time in a few days, I was unbearably happy. I laughed with them, about things as: Liz's date with Alex, an old friend of Jason's. How Bee managed to get a new digital camera, since she totalled hers by dropping it in the lake behind her house, last summer and how Christina went to Greece the other day. Then the hard topic came around when Liz asked how I liked it here at the Camp.

"It's," I started, trying to find a nice way to put it. "Different…"

"How's the food? Is there any chocolate there? What about Kool-aid? IS THERE ANY HOT GUYS THERE?????" Bee grabbed Liz's brown communicator, or maybe it's her light blue one. I'm not sure.

"Oh yes, there's guys here… CONSIDERING THIS IS AN ALL GUYS CAMP!" Bee's eyes lit up as she thought of all the hot guys she could meet. I didn't bother to tell her they're about all hotter then an ice-cube. At least, in my opinion they are.

"Are you joking?" Liz blurted out.

"No! And I haven't eaten or showered in about TWO DAYS!"

Bee gasped and asked me if I was anorexic. I gave her a strange look and told her no.

"Then how come you haven't eaten?"

"I would rather eat you, Bee."

"Ew. It's that bad?"

"Worse, then you can possibly imagine."

Liz made a gagging sound and said, "How come you haven't showered either?"

"Yes, let me think," I mumbled sarcastically. "Why shouldn't I shower in an open shower cabin in an all boys camp?"

"Oh."

"… and I desperately need one!"

"You could always claim that if the boys go near you while your there, you'd go all FWC on them and pound them into the ocean!"

I said nothing and I could tell Liz thought that was the most dumbest idea she have ever heard. She asked me if I had brought a bathing suit.

"Yeah, I thought there'd be a lake here."

"There's no lake?!" I obviously forgot to tell them the whole 'deal' going on at this camp. When I told them, Bee asked if it was illegal to do the whole 'dig until you die' as she put it.

"Don't think so,"

"Well, it should be! And why would Al make you go…" Bee rambled on, I missed them so terribly. Liz cleared her throat and my gaze shifted to her.

"Well, why don't you wear your bathing suit in the shower?"

"Liz, that's the most stu--" Bee started, then it hit her, "AMAZING IDEA YOU EVER CAME UP WITH!"

"I try!" Liz is one of the smartest people I have ever met, if you add mine and Bee's test score averages then times it by 2, Liz's is still higher. I complained about the food once more, and Bee had came up with an amazing idea. When Liz stated that she knew Bee would get one, one day, Bee wouldn't tell it to us. I promised her I'd by her a new memory card for her camera, if she told us and she gave in.

"I'LL SEND YOU SOME!"

"I don't think that'd be allowed. And I'd hate to think of what they do to misbehavers there." Liz was right again, as usual. Then Bee flipped. She got another idea. When I asked her what this one was, she simply stated that 'I'd find out soon.' We chatted for a while longer, then the communicator started to static. I let out a surprise of shock and yelled 'No!'. But it was too late. The connection was terminated.

With a sinking heart, I found my way back to the digging site. I sat by my hole, feeling crumby, when I realized that my hole was almost finished. I asked the boys about it, since they were still digging, and Magnet told me that the lunch truck was already here, and he, Squid and Caveman decided to dig a bit for me. I muffled an 'Awhh!' and wanted to hug them, if it wasn't for the fact that my arms were burnt from chatting to the best superhero/friends in the world, and they were all sweaty.

I jumped back in my hole, finding that there was only one more foot to go. I finished it, chatting with they boys, (not including X-ray, who was shooting me glares) and slowly made my way back to the camp with Squid, Magnet and Zigzag. Maybe being here isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Until I saw the Wreck Room, that is. My whole 'Maybe camp isn't so bad' mood left like a cat in a thunderstorm. Can I go home now please??

-----------

Please review! And I'll love you till Chubby gets slim!

-Miss moi!

Lobe you all!


	7. The Woe of Showers!

**IT'S AMAZING! I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOLY DOGGY! Anywho...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or Infected. READ ON!

---

There were boys _everywhere_. EVERYWHERE!

By the window, by the door, on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur!

Ahem. Sorry. Now, where was I?

On the sofa, playing pool, gambling! There was even one _sitting_ in the broken TV!

I mean, HONESTLY! WHO RUNS THIS PLACE? Well, whoever it is, they need to get a better hold on it. Warden. Riiight. I honest to Honest forgot about her.

"Whoop!" One of the boys from my tent 'whooped' and ran over to the pool table. Who. The. HECK PLAYS POOL IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OVEN? WHO, I ASK. WHO?

Well, apparently them. It's not like there's anything _else_ to do here. For me anyway. Bee on the other hand would be going right up to those delinquents. She's the brave one. Liz is the smart one. Me? Well… I'm not sure what I am really. Bee always tells me I'm the glue. The person who holds us all together. Which, honestly, I don't understand considering it's usually me who ends up in fights with them.

So, I've got the same reaction as I got when Dr. P decided to push me into the dining hall the day before. Yes, I think you know what I mean. I got that kind of Look. Yes. _That_ one.

-Note To Self To Tell Al-

I never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER (!!!) want to go on this type of 'mission' (as he put it) EVER again.

Sure, most girls my age would want to be in a room with a gazillion boys. Not me however. I would rather _not_ get raped or harassed by scary delinquents who have probably _murdered_ INNOCENT people. As soon as I get out of here (Just another half of year.) I'm going to bring Bee and Liz down here and we are going to beat these people up! And yes, this _is_ coming from a crime-fighter.

I got pushed from behind and three big, giant, HUMONGOUS (!!) guys waltzed into the room. Okay, that may have been a _tinsy-wincy _exaggeration. They did not 'waltz' in, as I put it, but rather 'waddled'. The biggest one gave me the Look which made me do a bee-line to my tent mates. If you could call them that.

"Yo, muh home diggity dawgs. What's a crackin' backin'?" I wondered over to the nearest D-tent boy.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Armpit asked when I had stopped blabbering.

"Just trying to fit in, yo."

"Well don't, you're doin' a bad impression of it."

"Fine then." I grumbled and got up and left. Stupid boys. Stupid parents. Stupid "Oh, You'll have fun 'Lor! You'll make all kinds of new friends!" Stupid 'Supposed-to-be-on-my-side' parents. Stupid "Let's do what Al says!" parents.

Pretty soon I found myself in front of D tent. At least, _then_ I thought it was D tent.

NOTE TO SELF: Check the letter on the tent door _before_ going in. I officially hate A tenters. That' my story.

"Hey thur girlie. Wanna see somthun' cool?" Then Mr. A Tenter pulled out a pink purse. HAHAHA! If that was the case!

No. Just no. NONONONONONONONO! I mean _honestly!_ What is WITH guys and pulling down their pants? NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT! NO-BODY. Eww!

So, long story short. When then pants came down, I ran around town! No wait. I ran _away_. That makes MUCH more sense. So then, I galloped right into D tent. And this time, I looked for the giant D

…………………

I am SO BRAVE! Honestly. I'm going to take a shower! Sure, that doesn't _sound_ that great, but BONJOUR? I'm in an all guys camp here. I'D RATHER EAT A RUBBER TIRE! Or do three weeks of Al's Boot Camp For Super Humans. Which, is basically miles and miles and miles of burning buildings, fake monsters, people in trouble, all that. ANYWAY! A. SHOWER! It's amazing, I know. Soooo… I took Liz's advice. Bathing suit. Here I come!

I rummaged through my bag, found my suit. It's a one-piece. HAHAHA! Yes. I would just LOVE to have perverted delinquents looking down my bathing suit top. Just no. I dove under my bed sheets to change. So, anyway. I waltzed outside, to the showers. Uh… Maybbbbeee I shouldn't go in… I raised my arm to scratch my head and got a whiff of something that smelt like Bee when she fell into a dumpster during a stake out. Oh, DEAR TO AUNT MARGE! EWWWWWWW! THAT'S ME! THAT IS _IT_! Boys or no boys! Delinquents or no delinquents. I'M TAKING A SHOWER!

I gathered my courage and ran straight into the shower stalls. I screamed and ran back out.

NOTE TO SELF: Make sure that there is no boys _in_ the shower _before_ going in.

I sat down by the door to the showers and waited for the boys to leave. I felt my face turn bright red as the stupid delinquents 'gwafed' at me. That's about the second… Er… How do I put this? 'Man's Privet Area That Should Not Be Seen Unless A Man And A Women REALLY Like Each Other' I've seen today!

Soon, the showers all made a gaint 'CLICK' and the water got shut off. Serves them right. The delinquents all put a towel around their wastes, (Thankfully not giving me another _look see._) and headed back to their tents. NOW'S MY CHANCE!

I dove into an open shower stall, threw off my baggy orange jumpsuit thingy (Mind you I had my bathing suit on) and pressed the button. No water. Hmm… I pressed it again. NO WATER WHATSOEVER! I growled and hit the side of the nozzle. Still no water! I screamed and started to bang at the shower pipes like mad.

"Someone needs to take a happy pill…" X-ray laughed as he and some of my other tent mates walked by the showers.

"THAT WAS THE WORST POSSIBLE COME BACK I HAVE EVER HEARD! AND I HAVE HEARD IT A LOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WHICH MAKES IT EVEN _MORE_ BAD!" I screamed at him.

"Just put a coin in it." Squid told me as they started to leave.

"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled at their retreating figures. How dare they tell me to stuff something in my mouth!

"In the shower!"

Oh.

Amazingly, and I mean it! It worked! The coin trick I mean. I so could of figured that out for myself though, I mean, it said to insert a coin on the side of the stall. Stupid boys.

The water ran through my hair as I reached down to my bag which was by the shower post, to get a razor to shave my armpits (which were like a forest). When I took one out, I heard screaming and Dr. Pendanski came running at me! "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE A RAZOR! YOU COULD HARM SOMEONE!" Then he grabbed it and went into Mr. Sir's cabin. I just stood there and stared where he was moments before. I guess I won't be able to lift up my arms for a while.

"Garrrrhh!" I grumbled as I stepped out of the showers about four minutes later. That was the SHORTEST shower I have EVER HAD IN MY LIFE! I mean that too! I stuffed my jumpsuit over my bathing suit, not caring if I was still wet and headed back to D tent singing "You and Lee" (Made by Bee and I) See, it was originally "Infected" by _Bad Religion._  
The chorus went:

_You and Lee, Lovey Dovey,  
Gonna get married, I gotta pee,  
He's infected so you're infected,  
You and Lee, you and Lee!_

I was humming that and walking into D-tent when it happened. I got _stampeded_ (!) coming into the tent! Apparently, and I'm just taking a _wild guess_ here. It's dinner time.

----

**Thanks to all my wonderfllly reviewers! I love you so! This chapter was for you!**

**Please Review!! -HINTHINTHINT!-**

-cough- 


	8. Tampon boxes and flying food

**HahahahahAAA!! I am amazing. I updated in like... a week. That's amazing. I'm amazing. HAHAHAHA**

This Chappie is for Emm, and Maggy. Cause I love you guys all very much. -mwah!-  
-----

"DINNER! DINNER! DINNER!" The boys chanted rather loudly as I enter the Mess Hall. They were, in synchronization, (Ironically) banging their palms on the tables. Making a sound similar to the beginning of "We Will Rock You". They were all sitting down at their normal tables, I, unsure where to sit, sat with D tent.

"We're not gonna serve yahs. So get up and get yer food!" Mr. Sir roared across the room. The boys from each table got up and got in line.

I followed the hungry boys to the line, took one look at the food and turned around. I ended up sitting between Magnet and Armpit back at D tent table. Not sure if the table is actually D tents. Must ask.

"It is." Magnet told me.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yep."

Hmm…

----

There is gravy in my hair and peas down my shirt! At least… I _think_ it's peas… Could be carrots…

I must say, even though my school is pretty much insane. This takes the Koolaid. I mean, cake. Food fights, are not healthy. What about all those starving people around the world??

----

"FOOOOOD FIIIIIGGGGHHHTT!!" Some stupid C tenter yelled. I was going to tell him to shut up and let me not eat in peace.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Battle cries roared through my ears. My eyes flew up and looked around. All the boys were under the table! My stomach must have drowned them out with all the groooowwwlling. Gggggggggrrrrrrrrr. Shut up stomach!

----

So, that is how I became covered in can food. Not pleasant. At all. I can feel the food squishing in my shoes. Ewwwww.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"YEAH, MAN!" Caveman agreed with Zigzag, which was kind of strange. He'll talk to the boys, but he's still not really accepted yet. I am the most amazing person to ever walk the earth. I have memorized each of their names!

"That was the most degusting thing I have EVER done. In my life. EVER!" I lied. I have been dropped in a giant tub of decaying bodies… But we won't get into that…

"Nuh uh," Squid 'corrected' me.

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

We dropped it. Mainly because we were interrupted. Nono, not by a D tenter. But a horrible _HIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS._

"What was-- Oh. Lookit! It's a cute, wittle snakie!" I cooed. _Rattle._ RATTLE SNAKE! I ran zooming to the other side of the world. Not really, but the Wreck Room was close enough.

----

"Taylor Summers? Package!" Dr. P called happily later when I was sitting in D tent. It was around 8:30. I was getting ready to go to bed. He threw me a box and I caught it. The boys wondered over to see what it was. Curiously, I opened the letter attached to the front, it contained two words: Told you.

I threw aside the letter and opened the box.

"EWWW!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

I laughed like a maniac for a nanosecond and opened up the box of tampons. That's right, _tampons_. Inside was crammed full of food. Good food. Chips, chocolate, Koolaid packets. Everything.

I opened a bag of chips and tossed one in my mouth. Yumm! My tummy grumbled. I threw a few more into join the first. The boys all looked at the box which mixed emotions. Want and disgust.

"Want some?" I asked, they probably haven't seen this kind of food in _months_. They looked at the box, then the chips. Box. Chips. Box. Chips. Bo- "There is _no_ tampons in here. I _promise_."

Eventually, there were chocolate wrappers and chip bags everywhere. We had all fallen asleep. Well, I didn't. A few minutes later however, I did feel tired. I stifled a yawn and fell back onto my cot. Maybe, just maybe, I can last here. Maybe, just maybe. I'll fit in. Possibly. I was half way asleep when music began to play.

COMMUNICATOR!

I shot out of bed and grabbed my red communicator. Luckily, none of the boys had woken up. I ran outside and pushed the 'Receive' button. "Conan?"

"Taylor? Where _are_ you? I tried your cell but you wouldn't answer…"

Conan, he's one of Jason's friends. Well, _was._ And currently, has a crush on Bee. She likes him too. But they're not really… Well… How can I say this? They just don't KNOW it yet. Well, I think Bee may have a clue, but she never said that she likes him, Conan, vice versa.

"Well… You know how I… Well… Earlier in the year, Al told us that I would be leaving for an assignment?"

"Yeah?" Let me explained something, Conan, Alex and Jason… Well, they are just like us. Bee, Liz and I, I mean. _Superhuman._ They were originally captured by an old doctor, and were infected by the same chemicals we were. The reason? To take FWC down. It never worked, the boys joined SHO. Conan and Alex had similar powers as Liz and Bee, shape shifting and air. Jason, well, he was an Ice Maker, he had the power of Ice. So he could easily defeat me.

"I'm in the U.S," I said into my communicator to the brown haired boy.

"That explains _so _much," He said sarcastically, "But I need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"I messed up," He told me. He looked like he was in pain. "With Bee. Badly."

I yawned, "What'd you do?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to a SHO training school for a year in Japan, but when I told Bee, she took it the wrong way and thinks I'm going because I don't want to see her anymore. I was going to surprise her when I came back, but now she won't even go near me. I'm depressed. So last night, because I was very upset, I picked up a razor blade and I thought maybe I should-"

"What does _shaving_ have to do with this?"

"TAYLOR!"

"What?" Then it hit me like a wave of water. I was wide awake now. "OHH! CONAN!"

"I'm sorry! I just need someone to talk too!"

"That doesn't matter! Don't you dare even _think_ about cutting yourself! No one," I lowered my voice. "Especially a superhero, should EVER think of that."

"I know, 'Lor!"

"Then why…"

"Nevermind."

"TELL ME!" I growled. "Right now."

"I… Oh, I don't know," He sighed. "I think I like Bee, a lot"

I held in a "WELL, OBVIOUSLY!" and told him to calm down, next time I hear from Bee, _I'll_ talk to her. "Why couldn't you of called Liz? Or Alex?"

"I'm pretty sure Liz is mad for Bee getting mad at me…" Hmm… "And Alex… well… just no."

"So you called me."

"That's pretty much it," I yawned. It was around 10:30.

_"CONAN!" _I heard in the background, _"GET OFF THE PHONE! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

"I'ma go, Conan." I laughed, I never liked his mother. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Call me if you need anything! Not in the morning… Or late at night…"

He smiled. "Thanks for listening. And Taylor?"

"Hmm?"

"Texas time is before Ours."

"I know, I figure you'd-"

"I do."

"Okay!"

"Bye!" He laughed.

"Leave," I grumbled, then it turn into a smile. "Be careful. Don't think about… You know."

"I promise I won't."

"Good," Then I hung up and went back to the tent. Boys. Stupid, stupid, boys. I fell down on my cot and pushed of the junk food wrappers. Sleep over took me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**-----**

There. I'm done! Review please! ;D


	9. OH MY GODS and a lot of screaming

**OHMYGOODNESS! IT'S A CHAPTER! AND I FEEL ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN LIKE... MONTHS! But I have a good reason! I transfered schools! And I've been working really hard with catching up. And then there is this whole Christmas stuff. And then one of my cousins got married. And I had my birthday! (WOO! FOURTEEN!) And I've been sick a lot! BUT! NO WORRIES! Here's chapter nine!**

Thanks to... well... everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. Just part of FWC. Because it's amazing... and so on and so forth.

* * *

I. Hate. MORNINGS! As soon as I woke up this morning, I fell into a hole. Seriously. And it HURT! I thought I broken every bone in my body. Which, you know, I might have before. But I don't like to think about the time when I got run over by a truck. Or the time when a huge mechanical robot crushed my ribs. Or the time when--

"GIRLIE! COME PICK UP TER SHOVEL YER DROPPED!" Man, oh man. If it was legal, and I've gotten permission from Al, this stupid Mr. Sir would be dead. You need to get permission from Al if you're out to kill a baddie, but not only if he robbed something, like it has to be super, super evil. Like when the Timetur--

"GET'VER HERE!" Die, Mr. Sir. Die. I silently prayed that a giant monster like what's supposed to be around here would pop up and eat him whole. And it would be very painful… Heh heh heh.

"What?" I grumbled. "Can't you pick up the shovel yourself?"

"DON'T TALK TER ME IN THAT THUR UNGREATAFUL TONE!" Since when does 'ungreatful' have four syllables? "PICK UP WHAT YER DROPPED!" I scowled and stopped to pick it up. I hate you, Mr. Sir. Now go and fetch me a pizza.

--

"Got any threes?" Armpit asked, his eyes shifting over to me accusingly.

"Go Fish." I said, and started to giggle.

"Force it up! You have one!" I groaned and tossed it to him. "How'd you know?"

"You just got one from Ziggy, over there." Shut up. Lunch was maybe my favourite time of day now. We got a break, and since I've gotten to know the boys a tinsy bit better, they let my join in the game they play at lunch break while we eat. "Got any… kings?"

"Go fish." They whole group said. I picked up a card in the pile we had in the middle of the circle we had all sat down in. An eight. "I give up." I stated. I had most of the pile, none which matched. I went back to my hole. Digging wasn't too bad. But the blisters? Murder. I picked up the shovel, minding the welt on my left palm and started digging.

After a few minutes, the other boys had started too and we played a game while we dug. You shouted out a word and then someone else would shout out another that had something to do with the word you yelled. Then another person would shout out a word that was opposite of the one that was said after you. If somebody said a word that people didn't think belonged, we had a debate.

"PIZZA!" Caveman shouted.

"CHEESE!" Squid yelled, tossing a pile of dirt over in the bigger pile.

"Uh…" I wondered. Opposite of cheese… "MILK!"

"Man, milk isn't the opposite of cheese," X-ray laughed. Well, NOW he isn't mean when I just made a fool of myself. "Well what is it then?"

"Blueberries!" I grinned.

"BUGS!"

"SPIDERS!"

"Man, what does bugs hafta do with blueberries?"

"I dunno, they both start with B."

"True enough," I grinned again. "BUNNIES!"

Weird looks from tent mates. "Bunnies are cute and soft where as spiders are disgusting and scary."

"Fine," Squid said, "COTTON!"

--

Ow. Ow. OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Blisters! EVERYWHERE! In places I didn't even know you could get them! After I had my shower with my bathing suit, I laid on my cot and stuck my burning hands under my pillow. The rest of the boys were here and they were talking about mindless boy things, like cars. My hands kept getting hotter and hotter. And then they started to tingle. Like when I go to blast fire at something.

BAM! My pillow exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!"

"RUN!"

I looked down my pillow, or what was left of it. It was toasted. Like an over size marshmallow. There were feathers everywhere. Did I do that? I didn't mean to! WHAT HAPPENED?

The boys were all cowering in the opposite corner of the tent, mouths wide open. "Hey, uhh, guys…" I waved, but as soon as my hand came up, BAM! A fiery arrow blasted out of it.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE LIKE A… A…"

"EVIL MASTER MIND!" Thank you, ZigZag.

"What the hell, Zig?" After a few moments, when the boys had stopped freaking out. They had all wondered over and sat near my cot. "Are you like… a super villain?" Caveman asked me.

"Uh… no." I stammered.

"HOLY SHIT! OH. MY. GOD!"

"Yes, Magnet. We all know she just set her pillow on fire." X-ray grumbled.

"NO!" And then he said something in Spanish.

I coughed. Translation?

He apparently knew what I meant, because he suddenly shouted: "SHE'S FLAME!"

"That's crazy!" I gave a nervous cough. Oh. My. GOD!

"Magnet, I think you're right, she looks kinda like her."

"Fire, holy moly, that's amazing!"

"Wait 'till we show A-tent!"

"Uh… no." I stared. They can NOT give away the biggest secret of my life! No way. More wide eyed stares. "GUYS! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"But we could get them back when they put a smoke bomb in out tent!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I flipped out. "THIS IS MY LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! IF YOU GO AND TELL PEOPLE! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! I'LL HAVE TO LEAVE MY HOME AND GO MOVE TO ANTARCTICA OR SOMETHING! NOT TO MENTION I LIKE WHERE I'M AT RIGHT NOW! AND I COULD EVEN KILL YOU IF YOU TOLD SOMEONE! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT? I'M MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU REALISE! I'M NOT SOME STUPID LITTLE GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN OPEN A JAR OF PICKLES!" There. I said it. I had admitted that I'm Flame. They better be happy about that. But if they tell someone… This is the biggest secret of my life! My own grandmother doesn't even know about it!

"Okay! We get it! Are you done shouting?"

"NO! THIS ISN'T A GAME WHERE YOU GET A DO OVER!"

"Listen… Er… Flame?"

"Taylor."

"Oh. Well, listen, that's a major secret. Man, It'd be amazing to tell and all, but… we're more then that." Armpit told me. He sounded like he was serious.

"Yeah, really. I mean, we've made mistakes before and this could be a huge one. Lemme guess, you're friends are Wolf and Cloud?" Mannnn. Is my whole life an open book or something?

"Please tell me you're serious! You can't tell! This would ruin everything! I'd have people attacking me ALL THE TIME!" I said dramatically. I'd prefer if Artic-Slayed didn't try and murder me when I'm trying to take a test.

"Okay, if we all agree to keep this secret. Say: O!" X-ray said like he was a judge. Maybe he's not that bad.

"O!"

"O!"

"I thought it was I?" I stammered. Please say this isn't a trick.

"It's O!"

"Oh…"

"O!" The rest of them shouted at once. Then… Silence… until…

"CAN YOU FLY?"

"No. I can't fly."

"CAN YOU SHOW US SOMETHING COOL!?" Armpit yelled. I looked over at his magazine of girls he had out on his cot. I stared at it. BAM! It burst into flames.

"Sweet!"

"Cool."

"Man, that was my favourite magazine!"

Yeah, I think my mum was right, maybe I could make some friends here. "But guys? You can't call me Flame."

"We know. But, if you're a superhero, how come you're here?"

"I'm under cover, I'm supposed to be looking for monsters. Has anything happened here that looks like a monster or anything."

"Not really,"

"Nope."

"Hmm…" I wondered. Weird, if there has been no monster activity, then why do I need to stay here?

**---------------------**

**A few days later.**

_----_

_  
Crash._

What the hell was that?

_"SHH! I think it's over here." _

"Don't fall into th- … hole."

"Oh shut up, Alex."

Alex? THAT WAS A GIRLS VOICE! There's no girls here! Well… besides me… and the Warden. But she doesn't count. 

_"Where's Conan anyway?" _

"I'm over here."

"Over where?"

"HERE!"

"SHH!"

I sat up straight in my cot. What the hell was that noise? Did I here Conan? And Liz? WHAT THE HELL? I looked over to the side of the tent. There were shadows of people on it! Oh. My. God. Pleasssee say that they're nice little bunnies. 

_"If that's tent E… Then D should be near here." _

I dashed over to the opening of the tent and peered through it. Yep, people. This is great. I felt my hands warm up and they started to tingle. Fireballs were forming in my hands. Time to face the strangers. I stepped outside, ready to face the unwanted people when… 

"TAYLOR!" I got run over by a herd of ferocious black bears. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"ELIZABETH?" I screamed. OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM! MY FRIENDS! THEY'RE HERE! OH MY GOD!

"SHH!" A boy hissed behind her. It was Alex, another one of Jason's old friends.

"I can't believe it!" I screamed, but as silently as I could. "Why're you here!?"

After I got attacked again by Bee and Conan and Liz, we formed a group hug, much to Alex's disgust. "We came to spring you!"

"I'M FREE? Won't Al kill us??" I stammered for like the millionth time today.

"He knows! He's letting us! He told us that the monster should of appeared by now!" Liz said happily. "So we're bringing you home!"

"EIHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

They told me to go and get my things while they found the invisible hover car. Figures, they lost it again. I skipped into the tent.

"I'm going home!" I whispered so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I skipped over to my cot and packed my things, including my old toasted pillow. Hmm… I thought when I put everything in my back pack, and had changed into my old clothes, leaving the ugly orange jumpsuits on the bed, did I forget anything? I stole a glance around the tent, dug out a piece of paper and a pen, then scratched on it:

_Guys-_  
_I'm going home, they let me go! Turns out that my instructor and boss thinks that it's a waste of time for me to be here if there isn't any evil things. Write to me if you want to! I'll miss you guys, even if I just started to know you all. _

I signed my named at the bottom and included my address and postal code. They can write if they want to, and if they don't it's no lost to me. I scrambled to the flap of the door and taped the note on to it. They'll see it when they get up this morning. I ran outside to see my friends all out in the middle of a group of holes. When I got there, I was already to go.

"One second," Alex said and we all watched as he mutated himself into a cheetah.

"Here," Conan said, fishing a C.D case out of his pocket. He held it out to Alex, who was now in a cheetah form. Alex the cheetah took it in his mouth and started to run back to the camp.

"Uhh…" I stared after the cheetah. "What was that all about?"  
"It's a video of Al saying you're to be realised." Conan said, trying to flatten down his messy hair. "Al told us that it will self-destruct when it had finished being looked at. Typical."

I grinned as the cheetah came back and transformed back into Alex. He pulled out a little black device and pressed a button on it. A giant looking bus appeared out of nowhere and we all climbed in. Conan sat in the drivers seat, but Bee told him she wanted to drive it. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?" He asked her, chuckling. Bee stuck her tongue out at him and he started up the vehicle. I sat down in one of the seats at the back and looked out the window. The ground and the holes and the camp were all getting smaller.

"Do you think you'll miss it?" Alex asked.

"She better not after we drove down here to get her. You know I had to get my mum to watch my dog!" said Liz. "You better appreciate it!"

I laughed. "I don't think I'll miss it much!"

Bee looked out the back window at the camp. "It's weird, but I have this feeling."

"Which is?" Conan called back from the drivers seat.

"That we'll be back here."

"Stupid feeling. I don't ever want to go back there again!" I pulled my legs up and curled up in a ball in my seat. My eyelids felt droopy and I thought one last thing before I fell asleep.

It's not over.

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS! And Taylor's right! It's not over, so reviews keep me going! Even if it does take along time for me to write a chapter. But now you'll get to find out more about the other characters and such. And on my word thingy, this was six pages long! My longest one ever. Hyuk :3  
And now if you'll excuse me. I need to have shower. POOF!**


End file.
